Pies and Consequences
by that girl65
Summary: There is some tension between Chuck and Olive, but before things can be figured out, a new girl comes into the picture. Cholive
1. intro

Second Cholive fic. This one has Zooey Deshanel in it. Because I can

Intro

_It had already been 4 days, 19 hours and 42 minutes since Chuck had broken up with the Pie Maker, and a cloud of awkwardness hung in the air between Olive Snook and Charlotte Charles. The facts were these:_

_On one particular night, Ned felt Chuck would be safer wit Olive than on the particular case he was on. The two went to see "Oklahoma" in the theatre. And right as Will was giving Annie and Oklahoma hello, the woman's hands brushed against one another, transmitting a feeling neither could explain. The two clasped hands throughout the rest of the movie, but just as the lights went up, the two let go and didn't mention it again. The next morning, Chuck had broken up with Ned. Olive and Chuck pretended like nothing had happened, going about their regular business, each waiting for the other to make the first move._

Olive was rushing around the Pie Hole bussing tables, wondering where Chuck could be. "Why is today, the one day no one seems to want to come to work, is the one day that everyone has a hankering for pie?" she muttered to herself trying to balance plates on her arms. Glancing at the counter, she noticed a small woman with dark wavy hair. "Finally, Chuck, you decided to come down. Now stop shoving down pie and help me, will ya?"

The figure at the counter did not answer, not even turning around. Frustrated and slightly confused, Olive put some of the plates on an empty table. "Chuck!" Still no answer. So the small woman marched over behind the woman and grabbing her shoulder, spun her around. And much to Olive's surprise, the woman on the bench was not Chuck.

"You're not Chuck," she said, still shocked. The woman sat there, pear pie on a fork in her hand, poised to take a bite. Her bright blue eyes filled with confusion and amusement.

"Yes, I am," the girl answered, finally putting the fork in her mouth.

"No, you're not. Well, maybe you're _a _Chuck. But not the Chuck I'm looking for," Olive answered.

"But I want to be the one you're looking for. So if that means calling me Chuck, then I'm all for it," the mysterious woman said with mischief in her eyes.

"Is that what you say to all the ladies?" Olive said blushing.

"Only the beautiful ones."

There was silence for a few moments before both the women burst out laughing.

"That was so cheesy," the woman on the stool said wrinkling her nose.

"Cheesier than a cheese box," Olive said still giggling.

The girl put down her fork and offered a hand to Olive, "I'm Zooey. Not Chuck as I previously suggested."

"Olive. As in the vegetable. Sorry I got hostile with you earlier. You look like my friend Chuck from the back," she said shaking the hand in front of her.

"It's fine. If it wasn't for my back resemblance than I would have never had the pleasure of this slightly awkward meeting."

They still had not let go of the other's hand, standing in the middle of the Pie Hole with hands clasped.

"Olive?"

The blonde let go of Zooey's hand as if it was fire upon hearing Chuck's voice.

"Oh, Chuck. When did you get down here?" Olive said laughing uneasily.

"I just walked down here," she answered staring at Olive with a foreign look in her eyes.

"So this is Chuck. Nice to meet you," Zooey held out her hand but Chuck ignored it, staring at the new girl, "apparently we have a striking resemblance from the back."

Olive recognized the look Chuck gave her at that moment. Confusion and hurt. But why should she feel hurt? She hadn't mentioned anything about the night they went to the movies, not even a hint. Olive was in no way the property of Chuck in any way; she had no right to feel like Olive had wronged her at all.

The blonde forced a laugh out and touched Zooey's shoulder, "Isn't she such a hoot?"

"Yeah. Just like an owl," Chuck said holding a pie slicer a little to threateningly, "Olive, can you get the pie that is in the oven?"

"Of course," Olive said picking the plates back off of the table, "I'll see you later, Zooey." She threw a smile at the girl at the counter who smiled back before taking another bite of pie.

"She's cute," Zooey said to Chuck. She wiped off the pie slicer with a rag, watching the new girl who had come in on her territory. Zooey shrugged at her, taking another bite of pie, "Don't you think so?"

Chuck was slightly taken back by the question, but instead of answering, she took the plate, still full of pie, out from under Zooey's descending fork and took it to the back.

She sat, staring at the counter where her half eaten pie used to be and shouted to Chuck's retreating back, "That's okay, I was done any ways."


	2. Chapter 1

Olive took the pie out of the oven, swaying her hips to her humming. In her own little world, she was shocked when she turned around and Chuck was standing right behind her.

"My god, Chuck! Gave me a fright."

"I don't like that girl," Chuck said narrowing her eyes, "she creeps me out."

"What's wrong with her? I think she's sweet," Olive said setting the pie on the island.

"Did you see the way she was eating that pie? All creepy like."

"No, I didn't. But maybe I would have if you let her finish it," Olive offered Chuck a knowing smile and floated out the kitchen to deliver pie to one of the customers. Frustrated, Chuck stomped over to the kitchen counter and began to aggressively roll dough.

"Chuck?"

She turned around and the Pie Maker was standing behind her with his hands buried deep in his pockets. "Oh, hi, Ned. I didn't hear you come down."

"Are you okay?" he asked leaning against the opposite side of the counter. Chuck faltered; she hated to talk to Ned about her frustrations with Olive, especially since she had just broken up with four days before because of her.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

"Well, either something's wrong or that dough offended you in some way."

"This dough was very smart alecky. Sticking to the pin like this."

"Chuck, just because we're broken up doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore. I mean, we're still friends, right?"

She sighed and looked up at her ex-boyfriend. She couldn't help but feel bad for just breaking up with him like that, but she would rather hurt him now than lie to him.

"It's about Olive," she said.

"Oh," Ned said raising his shoulders and avoiding her gaze, "suddenly I'm wishing I just settled for the smart alecky dough story."

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to. I'd hate to make you listen to something you don't want to."

"No, I'll listen," Ned said with a crooked, half hearted smile, "you need to talk and I like to listen."

"So, remember what I told you about what happened at the theatre? Well, she hasn't said anything about it since. Not a word. I've tried flirting and sending off signals, but I feel like it's not working. And then this _girl_ this, this Zooey comes in and is all flirty with her and I walk in on them…them," Chuck leaned closer to Ned and lowered her voice to a whisper, "on them shaking hands."

"That's not so abnormal. That is actually a form of greeting on some cultures," Ned replied.

"Not the way they were doing it. No, sir, that girl looked like she'd rather be holding something else, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, " Ned said as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Yeah. But what I don't get is that I try flirting and I get nothing. But then this random girl comes in and Olive is smiling and giggling all over her! Maybe it's our subconscious scent. Bees give off a scent for potential mates, you know. It tells them if a mate is compatible or not. Maybe I have an incompatible smelling aroma about me," Chuck rambled.

"I'm sure your scent is very compatible," Ned said trying to be comforting, "Maybe she's just confused. Maybe she can't read your flirting. You can be a very subtle flirter."

Chuck sighed and continued rolling the dough, "I don't know. But you won't tell Olive any of this, right?"

"Have I ever given up any of your other secrets?" Ned smiled, remembering the secrets that had once bonded and more often separated them. But the Pie Maker didn't like to think of the things that had kept them apart, but rather the moments they had spent reveling in their secrets.

"Thanks, Ned," Chuck said smiling at him, "I really appreciate this. I appreciate everything."

Ned smiled and looked at her sheepishly, "I know."

_The Pie Maker knew that their fairy tale ending was gone, and that he would never be able to call the girl Chuck his girlfriend. In his heart, he hoped that her feelings for Olive were nothing more than a passing fancy and she would come back to him, ready to take him back. But he could only hope._


	3. Chapter 2

_The next day, Olive was cleaning up for the night, cleaning off tables and washing dishes. This was usually the work that she despised above all others, but she did not mind. Tonight, the busy work gave her time to think about things. About Chuck mostly. She had decided that she was going to forget all feelings she had been harboring for the dead girl. She knew how it was to pine after someone she could never have, it was the worst kind of hurt. So she was giving up on the Lonely Tourist Charlotte Charles. But for some reason she could not get the girl to take notice of her and about Zooey, a girl with a resemblance to Chuck who had given her more attention than her look-a-like. And Olive found she enjoyed it. As if by wishful thinking, the bell above the door jingled and Olive turned around, only to find Zooey standing before her._

"Oh, this is a surprise," Olive said smiling, "What are you doing here? Another piece of pie to replace the one Chuck threw away?"

Zooey laughed, her bright eyes shining, "No, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a ride."

"A ride?" Olive pondered this thought. She knew Zooey could never replace the home Chuck had made in her heart, whether she was aware of it or not. But she also figured that Chuck was not planning on making a move, she would never come to her with open arms, ready to hold her. Why shouldn't Olive go out and have a good time? Why must she feel obligated to Chuck?

"Sure, I'm pretty much done here," Olive put the last chair on the table and shutting off the lights, walked outside with Zooey. She followed her to a light blue vespa.

"You actually ride this?" Olive asked slightly shocked. "Yeah, it's very safe," Zooey said swinging a leg over it, "If you get scared just hold me tighter." Olive was handed a blue helmet, she hesitated a moment, thinking of Chuck, but then took it and put it on. She sat behind Zooey and put her arms around her tiny waist. "If you crash I'll never forgive you."

"Don't worry, I only crashed three times with my last girlfriend."

"What?!" Olive said about to protest, but before she could, Zooey had kicked the gas and they were taking off down the street.

After Olive got used to being on the small vehicle as well as Zooey's driving, she allowed herself to relax. Riding on the back of the Vespa was surprisingly calming, watching the city lights rush past in flurry of color and noise.

Zooey pulled over to the side of the street and parked the Vespa. "Where are we?" asked Olive handing her back the helmet. "Hold your horses, have some patience will ya?" Zooey teased, her eyes dancing, "Come on." She held out her hand, waiting for Olive to take it. She looked at the hand, looked back at Zooey, and she took the hand. Their fingers laced together, and Zooey led her onto a path. They walked in silence for a while until they reached a lake.

The moonlight reflected off of the water like glass, causing Olive to catch her breath. "It's beautiful."

Zooey took her to the edge and they sat down. They bathed in silence for a few moments before Zooey finally spoke.

"So, I know I just met you and everything, but I have to know. What's going on with you and Chuck?"

"What are you talking about?" Olive said wrapping her jacket tighter around her self consciously.

"Oh, come on. I saw you guys together once today, and I can tell there's _something_ going on with you two."

"There's nothing there,"

"You should have seen the daggers she was throwing at me when she saw us talking. She was jealous."

Olive's heart jumped slightly at the prospect of Chuck being possessive of her. But remembering her promise to herself, she tried to forget all feelings for Charlotte.

"No. It was probably just gas. All that pie, you know," Olive said forcing a smile, "But let's not talk about other people's digestive issues. What do you do?"

Zooey laughed, "Not much. I play in a band. That's why I'm here, we have a spot at a club here for a little bit."

"Wow! Really?"

"It's not as interesting as you make it out to be. How did you and Chuck meet?"

Olive sighed, "Chuck again? Did you want to go out with Chuck or me?"

"Hey, I just want to know if there's something going on between you two before I get to interested."

"There's nothing. I already told you."

"Well, either you're lying to me, or you're lying to yourself. But I'm not sure which."

"Can we not talk about Chuck, please?" Olive said taking Zooey's hand, wanting to feel liked.

"Okay. I know when a subject needs to be dropped."

They enjoyed the rest of the night, talking about trivial things and avoiding the subject of Chuck. Bt Chuck was all Olive could think about on the ride back to the Pie Hole. The feeling of wind stinging her tear strung faced exhilarated her, and she breathed the night air in deeply.

When they arrived at the Pie Hole, Olive climbed off the back and Zooey grabbed her hand, scribbling her number on it.

"I know your heart belongs to someone else, even of you won't admit it. But I like you, and if you need anything. Give me a call," Zooey said smiling at Olive. "Are you going to come in for pie tomorrow?" Olive asked.

"Mayb-" but Zooey's answer was cut short when Olive smashed her lips to the other woman's. She did not know what made her do it. She did not in any way feel about this woman the way she felt about Chuck. But it gave her comfort somehow.

She pulled away and the shell-shocked women merely stared at each other. "I will definitely be in pie," Zooey said smiling. Olive smiled back before walking into the Pie Hole.

Closing the door behind her, she leaned against the cool glass pane windows. Looking at the number on her hand, she heard the Vespa take off down the street. That is when Olive slid down the door and cried.


	4. Chapter 3

Olive went through her usual morning rituals blindly, still upset about the events of yesterday. When Olive went downstairs to the Pie Hole, Chuck and Ned were already preparing pies, laughing amongst themselves. Olive couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. After all, Chuck and Ned were together for over a year. Feelings like that couldn't just up and disappear in a few days.

"Oh, hey, Olive," Chuck said, smiling when she saw her. "Hey," was all she could muster for a reply, but she couldn't help but feel her burden lift when the object of her affection smiled at her. She noticed Ned's once laughing face fall when he saw Olive, glancing at her before going back to work on the pie before him.

"Are you okay? You look upset," Chuck asked with a concerned look on her face. "Yeah, just peachy," she smiled. The smile was not at all fake, being rejuvenated by Chuck's presence.

Later that day, Olive was cleaning off a spot on the counter when she felt a pair of hands on her waist. "Excuse me," Chuck said dangerously close to Olive's ear, moving the small woman to the side, "You're in the way of the plates." Even after moving Olive so she could reach the plates, Chuck's hands still lingered on her waist for a few moments. "Thank you," Chuck said finally reaching for the plates and smiling. The spot where Chuck's hands were just seconds ago burned, not an unpleasant feeling for Olive, wishing her hands were still there.

She didn't think anything more of it, chalking it up to nothing more than a friendly gesture. Chuck seemed to be more tactile than she ever was on this particular day. She used any opportunity to touch Olive or brush against her. "Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me. Wishful thinking," Olive thought to herself as she took plates into the kitchen.

Ned disappeared some time in the middle of the day. But Olive assumed he was just on another mysterious adventure with Emerson. Until Emerson came in looking for him.

"Where's Pie Boy?" he asked standing at the counter. "I haven't seen him. I thought he was with you," Olive said. "I haven't seen him all day. Fool better not be dead. And if he is, he better have insurance on that finger of his."

"What?" Olive inquired, "Why does he need insurance for his finger?"

"Never mind, I'm gonna go find him."

When the bell above the door jingled, Olive instinctively looked at whoever was entering. Zooey walked through the door, glancing around the Pie Hole before sauntering over to her spot at the counter.

Olive couldn't help but smile a little at the welcome distraction when she saw her spinning on the stool. Grabbing for her order pad, Olive started over to her, not noticing she was about to run into Chuck who was turning the corner. They collided and Olive started to fall backwards, but Chuck caught her by her waist. "Oh! Chuck! I didn't see you there," Olive said.

Chuck still had a protective arm around Olive, "No, problem." Olive noticed how close there bodies were and felt herself get nervous. "Oh, well, I better get to the customers," Olive said. She didn't want to feel like this anymore. These feelings running around in her needed to end, and the way Chuck was touching her just made them worse.

"Yeah, of course."

Olive straightened up and walked over to the counter. "I saw that," Zooey said raising an eyebrow.

"Saw what?" Olive said trying to play innocent.

"Chuck was flirting with you."

"No, she wasn't. She was saving me from my impending doom."

"Yeah. Right. That's why she was feeling you up with her eyes?"

"Did you come in for pie?" Olive said quickly changing the subject.

"Fine. I'll have a coffee and a slice of…what kind of pie do you suggest?"

"Strawberry. They're really good right now."

"You know, strawberry's are considered on of the sexiest fruits. I could take it as you hitting on me. But I won't, because you weren't. Unlike Chuck, who was obviously just hitting on you."

"Strawberry it is!" Olive turned towards the kitchen, wanting to get away from the awkward conversation. It seemed Ned had made his way to the Pie Hole at some point, because when she walked into the kitchen, Ned and Chuck were in a corner of the kitchen arguing about something, but couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, no matter how hard she strained her excellent hearing. Chuck threw up her arms in apparent frustration and walked past Olive to the kitchen counter. "Here, " Olive said bluntly, placing the slice of pie in front of Zooey.

"That was very enthusiastic," Zooey said picking up the fork. "Sorry," Olive said with a small smile.

"Hm," Zooey said after taking her first bite of pie, "this taste like something other than pie. Wait, I know. This pie tastes like subtext!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Chuck has been dropping hints like unwanted relatives."

"Did you get something else?" Olive asked, trying to get away from the girls suggestions.

"Coffee, please."

"Right, I'll be right there."

As soon as Olive was gone from Zooey's sight, Chuck came out of nowhere and rushed in front of her.

"Whoah!" Zooey said quickly grabbing her plate, remembering the day before, "the Pie Thief tries to strike again."

"What are you doing creep creep creeping around here?" Chuck said leaning on the counter with her elbows.

"I like pie. And I must say, this is excellent pie."

"I know better than that. You're here for more than just the pie."

"Well, the coffee is good too."

"Don't get smart with me, Creeper."

"Hm. Creeper…that's very rock and roll."

"You're here for Olive. I see it in your eyes."

"Maybe I just like pie," Zooey said, proving her point by stuffing a piece in her mouth, "yum!"

"Listen, I would appreciate it if you didn't prey on Olive like a lion on a baby zebra."

"Kinky."

Chuck brought her face closer to Zooey, whose eyes got wide with fright. "Olive is not yours to prey on, okay?"

"Hey, I asked her about you two, and she said there was nothing going on."

"What?" Chuck's tough exterior faltered slightly, "is that really what she said?"

"I don't want to get involved in this freaky love thing you guys have going on, okay? I just want my pie. And look, here comes Olive with my coffee!"

Chuck jumped back from the counter, "If you mention any of this to her, that will be your last piece of pie," she threatened before going back into the shelter of the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Olive asked setting the cup of coffee in front of Zooey. "She was giving me napkins. But, anyways, you want to do something tonight?"

"Um," Olive hesitated, "I'm not sure. Let me check my-"

Her sentence was cut short when she looked into the kitchen and saw Ned with Chuck against the fridge, kissing her through seran wrap. Her heart crashed to the ground. Everything she had feared was true. Her eyes began to well up with tears, but she choked them back and turned to Zooey.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to do?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chuck had made the conscious decision to flirt more blatantly with Olive today. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to do it, but she was going to do it. So she went out of her way to give her subtly touches. Making sure their fingers brushed when she was handing her something and brushing against her when they passed each other.

So when she saw that crazy hippie chick walk into the Pie Hole, she wanted to make sure she wasn't going to take Olive and sweep her off her feet before she could. After giving her a firm talking to, she walked back into the kitchen where she was interfered by Ned.

"Chuck, we need to talk," Ned slurred. Chuck could smell the alcohol on his breath and tried to walk away. "Ned, you're drunk."

"No, I just had one drink. I need to talk to you."

"Ned, I'm not going to talk to you like this!"

"Chuck! I need you! I can't live without you, please."

"I already talked to you about this, Ned."

"I brought you back to life! You were dead, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Chuck tried to shush him, holding a finger up to her lips, "Ned! This isn't the place to have this conversation. There are people everywhere! Don't be so loud."

"Chuck, please," Ned began to get closer to her, dangerously close. "What are you doing, Ned? Don't get so close to me! One touch and it's over."

"She doesn't love you like I love you. She doesn't."

Chuck felt her back against the fridge and realized she couldn't get any farther away from Ned.

"Please, Ned. Don't come any closer."

"Chuck, please."

"Ned, n-"

Ned brought seran wrap up to her face and kissed her roughly through it. Chuck was helpless, unable to move for fear their skin would touch and she would be dead forever. What she would give to be able to slap him at this moment.

He finally pulled away and Chuck, who promptly looked over to where Olive once was, only to find her and Zooey gone. "Now what? She probably thought we were back together or something," she thought with slight panic in her heart.

"Chuck," Ned groaned. "You be quiet! You could have just ruined everything!" Chuck said walking over to the Pie Hole's dining room, "Okay, everyone! The Pie Hole is closed! Take you pie with you if you must, but we're closed!"

The patrons slowly filed out, grumbling with plates of pie in their hands. "Come on, Ned. We're going up to your apartment," Chuck said to the man pathetically slumped over the kitchen counter. He got up slowly, and they made their way to apartment 45.

Chuck's head was teeming with worries and questions, hoping Olive did not see the kiss. When they arrived at Ned's apartment, he stood in the kitchen over the sink, groaning. "Ned, do you have any idea what you just did?" Chuck said throwing up her arms in anger.

"I need you, Chuck," Ned said looking up at her with pleading eyes. "I will always be here, Ned. We will always be best friends," she answered.

"I don't want to be best friends, Chuck. I want you to be mine and mine only. Like what we used to have before…before all this."

"Ned, I don't love you anymore, okay? I have feelings for Olive."

"She's a woman. She's not a man, she's not me. You'll be thought of as a freak. It's not natural."

Chuck let out a scream of frustration, holding her head in her hands as she paced back and forth in front of Ned.

"Not natural? Not natural?! I was dead, Ned. And you brought me back to life, how natural is that? That's not natural at all. What I feel for Olive, I don't explain it. I feel alone when I'm not with her, even if I'm in a crowd of people. I can't help but smile every time I see her or think about her. I get all tingly and light headed when we touch," Chuck struggled with the confession that she was just realizing herself, her voice getting quiet, "I love her. Okay? I love her, and there's nothing more natural than that."

Ned looked up at her with a defeated look in his eyes. He nodded slowly, "I won't be okay with this for a while. But I understand, I guess. And I just want to see you happy."

Chuck smiled, "I wish I could hug you right now. But thank you will just have to do." She could feel a weight lifting off her shoulders. She did love Olive. She loved her and she knew it, and the feeling was like nothing else. "I'm going to go see Olive," she said getting up and going towards the door, "I'm tired off all this hinting around. Apparently she's not getting it. So I'm just going to right out and tell her."

The walk to Olive's apartment was a short one, being right next door to Ned's, but it took Chuck almost ten minutes to knock on it. She was pacing back and forth in front of the door, wondering if it was the right thing to do. "What if she doesn't feel the same?" She couldn't help but wonder, "What if I completely ruin our friendship." The truth, she decided, was more important than anything right now. She had spent all of her second life lying, and she was done with it.

Taking a deep breath, Chuck closed her eyes and knocked on the door. Her stomach churned as she heard the door click. "Chuck?" Olive said standing in the doorway, slightly flushed. But Chuck was looking past her at Zooey who was sitting on the couch, frozen in the middle of buttoning up her shirt, her pants undone. Her blue eyes opened wide in horror, she managed to let out a single word: "Shit."


	6. Chapter 5

Olive tried to choke back tears as she led Zooey up to her apartment. She knew this would happen, she knew Chuck would get back with Ned. They were just so disgustingly in love with each other.

"Are you sure you just don't want to go out to a movie?" Zooey asked, being dragged by the hand. "I have movies in my apartment, why do we need to go out?" Olive asked as she unlocked the door.

"Because it's your apartment. And I'm kind of feeling used right now. You only want to hang out with me because you saw Chuck kissing that pie guy, huh?"

Olive spun around to face her, "I just…I just want some company right now."

Zooey sighed, "Fine."

They got into the apartment and Olive walked into the kitchen, "Pick out a movie, Zooey. I'll make some tea."

When Olive arrived in the living room with two cups of tea, Zooey was already sitting on the couch with the television on. "What are we watching?"

"The Devil Wears Prada," Zooey said taking the tea. "Good movie," Olive said sitting besides her. An awkward haze shifted over the situation. Zooey didn't want to make a move on Olive, especially since she knew she had feelings for Chuck. And Olive wanted to feel loved and needed, but was afraid of admitting it.

Finally, Olive gave in a cuddled up against Zooey, putting her arms around her waist and her head on her shoulder. "Oh, okay," Zooey said uneasily putting an arm around Olive.

She heard the apartment door next door open and close, and she tried to erase the images of Ned and Chuck kissing in the kitchen. She did not even want to imagine what they cold be doing in the apartment next door. To get her mind off of it, Olive lifted her face to Zooey's and kissed her. She pulled away, holding the blonde's face at bay, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Please," Olive said, bringing their faces together once more without Zooey protesting. So when Olive heard a scream of, what sounded to her like passion from Ned and Chuck's apartment, she smashed their lips together with fervor, pushing the other girl down on the couch. "Olive, wha-"

But Zooey's inquiry was cut short by Olive's mouth. She wanted to forget, she didn't want to think about Chuck; Olive just wanted to forget everything. Her fingers found the front of Zooey's shirt, and she began to unbutton it. She started to protest, catching Olive's hands in her own, but changed her mind and let the blondes hands go further down her shirt.

Olive let her hands wander down the smooth expanse of her stomach to the waist of her pants. Her hands rested there for a second before her fingers began to undo her pants slowly. "Olive," Zooey tried to say through the kiss. Olive's fingers began to peel Zooey's pants down, but she held the blonde back.

"Stop, Olive," she said.

"Why? I thought you liked me."

"I do. But I'm not the one you want to be doing this with."

"But, Zooey," Olive was cut short when a knock came at the door, "Who could that be."

She got off the couch and Zooey began doing up her shirt. When she opened the door, her heart dropped. "Chuck?"

The look on her face broke Olive's heart when she looked past her and saw Zooey, hair disheveled with her shirt open and pants undone.

"Shit," was all Zooey could manage to say, frozen in place. "I…I came over here to…to. And then this! This! The creeper! You and the creeper?" Chuck stammered, gesturing between Olive and Zooey.

"Well, I better be going," Zooey said quickly, her shirt was misbuttoned and her pants were still pulled down slightly, revealing a hint of pink panties, "I can see you two have a lot to talk about. So I'll just get out of your way." She smiled warily, trying to inch her way past Chuck who was eyeing her carefully. She managed to make it by her safely and hurried down the hall.

"I thought…I thought maybe you liked me. But I guess I was wrong," Chuck turned around and walked down the hall and up the stairs.

"Wait! Chuck!" Olive tried to stop her but she was already out of sight.


	7. Chapter 6

Olive went up the stairs after Chuck's wake, not exactly sure what she was doing, but she felt it was right. She finally got to the roof, slightly winded, and spotted Chuck sitting on the edge of the roof, looking out at the city. Beehives dotted the rooftop, and the soft buzz of their occupants was somewhat soothing.

"Chuck?" she called out tentatively. "What?" Chuck said sniffling slightly. "Mind if I sit down?" she asked getting closer to her. "It's a public roof, I can't stop you."

Olive sat down besides Chuck and the two women sat in silence for a while. "Why are you upset?" Olive finally asked, the silence killing her.

"You were with that girl. Doing God knows what," Chuck said wiping her cheeks.

"First of all, we didn't do anything. She stopped me before I could go any further, like the lovely woman she is. And two, I don't know why you have the right to be mad. It's not like I belong to you in any way. And three, you were kissing Ned in the kitchen for everyone to see! Why are you allowed to be angry and storm off and I'm not?" Olive said pleadingly.

"You saw me and Ned?" Chuck asked. "Yes! Everyone in the Pie Hole saw you and him sucking plastic," Olive said.

"I didn't want to kiss him. He came in drunk and forcibly kissed me. I couldn't stop him. I swear, Olive. I don't love him. I lo-. I don't love him," Chuck said wiping away tears from her face, glad that she stopped herself from confessing her love to Olive.

"Oh. Well, that's why I got together with Zooey. I thought that…I thought that you two had gotten back together with him. I was kinda depressed I guess. I mean. I like you, Chuck. I really do. And I thought maybe you liked me," Olive said wringing her hands together. She was done with beating around the bush, she had just come out and said what she had wanted to say to Chuck for the past few days.

"Really?" Chuck said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. I do."

"I like you too, Olive. A lot."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Really really."

Olive giggled and Chuck wiped the last tear off her face, "So now what?" she asked still sniffling slightly. "Um, I don't know," Olive said scooting closer to Chuck on the ledge, "are we girlfriends now? Are we going steady? Or whatever the kids call it these days?"

"Do you want to be girlfriend and girlfriend?" Chuck asked. "I think it has a nice ring to it," Olive said swinging her legs. "Me too," Chuck said turning to face Olive. They stared at each other for a moment, and at the same time, they brought their faces in for a kiss, but accidentally knocked foreheads together instead.

"Ow," they said in unison. "Oh, god, Chuck. I'm sorry. That was embarrassing. Okay," Olive said quickly, awkwardly swinging her legs back over and standing on the rooftop. She began to walk away quietly but Chuck stopped her.

"Olive," she said standing on the rooftop with Olive. "Yeah?" she answered. Chuck walked over to Olive slowly, grabbed her waist and brought their body's close. Olive could feel the air leave her lungs, with their bodies flush with one another. Chuck's breath played on her ear as she whispered, "I love you." Before Olive could answer, Chuck had dipped her and brought her into a long kiss. The two women let all their emotions out with that kiss, tasting their tears of happiness as they mingled with one another upon their lips as the bees buzzed contently in the background.


	8. Chapter 7

When Chuck brought Olive up from the dip, their faces still remained dangerously close as they both smiled and gasped for air. "Wow," was all Olive could manage to say, running her hands through Chuck's hair.

"I agree," Chuck said resting her forehead against the blondes. A breeze came and chilled Olive's bare legs as she silently cursed her love for dresses and shivered. "Are you cold?" the dark haired woman asked drawing Olive closer, "Let's go inside."

Chuck led Olive by the hand into the hall, but stopped at the top of the stairs. "You want to take the elevator? It sounds kind of strange but I've always had this fantasy about…you know…in an elevator. And I mean that's where this is going anyways, right? I hope so or else I just made a complete idiot out of myself and you probably think I'm a pervert. Oh, god, I'm sorry. I just assume-"

But before Chuck could finish her embarrassed spiel, Olive smashed her lips into Chuck's and backed her into the already open elevator. She pressed the taller girl into the corner, their height difference very apparent since Olive had not worn her high heels today. So to make up the difference, Olive jumped up, wrapping her legs around Chuck's waist so she would have better access to her lips.

Chuck sighed in satisfaction and held Olive in the corner for support. She ran her hands up the other woman's tanned legs and Olive ran her tongue over Chuck's in response.

Managing to tear her lips away from Olive's, Chuck pecked along her jaw line and down her neck. She nipped and licked her pulse point while her roaming hands found the zipper on the front of Olive's dress. She played with the pull timidly, not sure if she should continue. Olive ran her hands around the Chuck's side, feeling the swell of her breasts straining against the shirt. "Too many clothes," she murmured, attempting to pull it over her head.

Chuck began to pull the zipper of Olive's dress down slowly, kissing the skin that was bit by bit being revealed behind the zipper. Olive let out a deep groan, fingers still working nimbly at her partner's shirt. Chuck held her breath in anticipation, hands getting shaky, as the zipper was about to go over Olive's breasts. Both women were eager and nervous, days of tension and longing built up to this one moment. When the elevator dinged and the door opened, both women were frozen in place by shock and embarrassment seeing Emerson Cod standing in the hall waiting for the elevator.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing in here? This is a public elevator. Key word: public. As in other people use it. Often," Cod said stepping into the elevator as Olive and Chuck untwined themselves from each other, straightening up their clothes.

Olive began to stammer, "Emerson, we-"

"Wait, do you hear that?" Cod said putting a hand up to his ear, "Oh, yeah. That's just me. Not caring. Now if you don't mind, I believe this is your floor. Unless a park bench is more your style."

The girls exited the elevator, hands close to their sides careful not to look at one another. When they reached apartment 44, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"That was possibly one of the most embarrassing things that has ever happened to me," Chuck said watching Olive open the door. "Maybe some other time we can have hot passionate sex in an elevator," Snook said taking Chuck by the hand and leading her to the bedroom, "but right now I think this is more appropriate."

"I agree," Chuck said laying down on the bed, holding her arms out and waiting for Olive to fill them. Olive obliged, covering Chuck's body with her own. They started out with slow meaningful kisses, but both got restless, desperate to feel the other's skin against their own.

Olive moved a hand up the front of Chuck's shirt slowly so she could take in every bit of her. Fingers trailing softly over her stomach and along each rib, finally running along the bottom of her bra teasingly. Chuck sat up, Olive straddling her lap, and pulled back. She bit her lip shyly as she put her hands under her shirt and lifted in up a little, revealing her stomach, not sure if she should continue. Olive, sensing the other girl's timidness, unzipped the front of her own dress all the way to her belly button. The material parted just enough for Chuck to see a line of tanned flesh. She lifted the shirt over her head the rest of the way, revealing a black lacy bra.

Their lips were reunited and their tongues fought for dominance as hands roamed. Olive ran her nails lightly over Chuck's back, causing her to moan quietly. She ran her hands over the blonde's shoulder's and the dress began to descend down her body. Olive began her assault of Chuck's neck, feeling her heart beat quicken at her pulse point as she sucked, nipped and licked the sensitive area.

Chuck brought her close and began to kiss along her collarbone. Timid hands made their way behind Olive's back, stumbling clumsily with the clasp of her bra. Chuck chuckled nervously, "You'd think I've never undone a bra before." Olive took her hands and held them in front of her.

"Are you okay?" she asked kissing her knuckles.

"Yeah. I just…I've never done this before," Chuck bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Really? Like, with a girl or just in general?"

"In general."

"Wow. I didn't know, I just assumed."

"Yeah."

"Well, do you want to do this? We can stop if you want. It's fine."

"No. I want this."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"No, I think we should stop."

To prove her point, Chuck held Olive close and resumed kissing her. Olive pulled back slightly, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Chuck smiled and nodded before bringing their lips together once more, undoing Olive's bra in with renewed confidence. She shrugged it off and tossed it to the floor before pushing Chuck down on the bed. She tried not to be to forward, now knowing that this would be Chuck's first time, running her hand lightly down the length of her body.

Chuck gripped the dress that was bunched around the petite woman's waist and slowly pushed it down the rest of the way. Olive kicked it off and began working on Chuck's pants. Pulling them down to her knees and she kicked them off, following Olive's dress on the floor.

Olive gently cupped Chuck's breast running a thumb over the hardened flesh, causing her back to arch toward the blonde's hand. The taller woman's body ached for contact, being deprived of touch for so long. Olive undid Chuck's bra and tossed it to the side before looking down at her with admiring eyes. She blushed, not used to being looked at that way. Sure Ned had looked loving her at before, but not like Olive, who was looking at her with adore and longing.

"You're so beautiful," Olive said before recapturing her lips with her own. She kissed down her throat and between her breasts. She kissed up her breast to her nipple, avoiding the sensitive flesh, issuing a desperate moan from Chuck.

"Olive," she breathed, "don't be cruel." She complied with Chuck's demands, closing her lips around the tender flesh. Chuck wrapped her legs around Olive's petite body and brought her closer before turning her around so that the smaller woman was on the bottom.

Olive was taken back by Chuck's sudden dominance, but found herself even more turned on by it. She placed her hands on Olive's hips, pulling the elastic of her panties teasingly. She swirled her tongue around Olive's nipple, pulling her underwear down slightly, but no more.

"Who's being cruel now," Olive said throatily before pilling Chuck's panties down. Not expecting this, Chuck faltered slightly, and Olive took this opportunity to reclaim her spot on top. She could feel the heat radiating from the brunette's center and began a trail of kisses down her body. As her lips made their way to her stomach, Chuck's muscles contracted in pleasure. When she reached the top of her brown curls, she made her way back up her body, looking into her emerald eyes.

"Is this really what you want?" Olive said cupping her cheek. Chuck kissed Olive furiously, pulling the blonde's panties down without hesitation. "Is that a yes?" she asked smiling down at Chuck who smiled back and run feather light touches along her back.

Olive kissed her neck, tasting the perspiration that dotted her flesh. She brought her fingers along her stomach and down to Chuck's center, brushing her most sensitive spot, causing her to moan, hips bucking slightly, trying to bring contact with the blonde's hand. Olive had two fingers pressed at Chuck's opening, not sure how to begin since she did not want to hurt her. "Olive, please," Chuck panted.

She slid on finger into her slowly, nervous that she might hurt her. Chuck gasped, getting used to the feeling of Olive inside of her. She watched Chuck's face, looking for a clue as to what she was feeling. She nodded for the blonde to continue, and she began to pump slowly in and out of her. When Chuck was used to it, her hips began to match the rhythm and a shaky hand made its way down Olive's body.

Olive's rhythm faltered slightly with the new feeling of Chuck's fingers at her opening, but she quickly regained it. She somehow managed to keep her pace when Chuck pushed two fingers into her.

"More," Chuck whispered matching Olive's tempo. She inserted another digit into the taller woman. Olive buried her face in Chuck's neck, feeling her breath on her shoulder and hearing her muffled heartbeat. "Olive," Chuck moaned, close to falling over the edge. Her free hand on the blonde's back, and nails dug into her soft skin.

Olive could feel Chuck's muscles begin to contract around her fingers and smashed her lips into hers, trying to muffle the scream that had begun to issue from the brunette's throat. But when she felt herself begin to fall, she screamed into Chuck's neck, not caring who heard. They tumbled over the edge together, screams mingling in the night air.

The blonde collapsed on Chuck, both breathing heavily. "Are you sure you've never done that before?" Olive said once she had regained her breath, settling down besides Chuck in the bed. "That was…that was…"

"Wow," Chuck finished Olive's sentence, unable to form a whole sentence herself. Chuck put her arm around Olive's waist and cuddled into her neck. "Were you okay? Did I hurt you?" Olive asked wiping her dark hair from her face. Chuck looked up at Olive and shook her head, "It was perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Leaning down, Olive kissed Chuck sweetly, "I love you," she whispered, settling back down into the pillow. "I love you too. More than you know," Chuck said snuggling back into Olive's neck. The two fell asleep peacefully, not worrying about Ned, not worrying about hoe people would respond to their relationship. And for the first time, not worrying about the future, as long as the other was in it.

Sunlight filtered through the floral patterned curtains over the window of Olive's apartment, settling on the blonde's face. She blinked wearily, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She was slightly confused when she felt an arm over her bare waist, but smiled when she remembered the night before. She felt a light touching on her neck and looked to her side where Chuck was looking up at her smiling as she brushed her lover's neck with her fingers.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Chuck said bringing Olive in for a kiss. "What time is it?" Olive asked brushing a stray piece of hair from the other woman's face. "Time to get up," Chuck said playfully as she gripped onto Olive tighter. "Well then let's go," Olive said. She began to get up but Chuck pulled her back down, pinning her down with her body as she kissed her.

"I. Don't. Want. To," she said between kisses. "Chuck, we have to. Who knows what condition Ned will be in to day," Olive said as she rubbed her hands along the brunette's smooth back. "I guess you're right," Chuck sighed pouting playfully. "Don't do that, it's too cute," Olive said smiling. "What, this?" she replied giving the blonde a puppy dog face. "Yes, that," Olive said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, "now come on, we need to go to work."

Olive rolled Chuck off of her playfully and quickly bounced off the bed. They got ready and headed down stairs, only to find the Pie Hole already open. "It's about time you two decided to mosey out of the love boat and get your asses down here," Emerson said, pie in hand. "Emerson, is that what I think it is?" Chuck asked pointing at the blue knitted apron the detective was wearing.

"Well, did you really think I was going to mess up my suit?" Cod said, "There was a mod of people out front and I was trying to avoid a riot, so I opened up for y'all. Now get to work, will you?"

Chuck walked into the back and began preparing pies while Emerson shoved the piece of pie into Olive's hands, "This one goes to your friend over there," he said pointing over his shoulder.

Zooey was sitting at the counter, spinning on the stool. Olive set the pie down in front of her and took the seat besides her. "Well, hello," Zooey said, still a little woozy from the spinning, "I see you and Chuck made up. You have that just laid glow about you."

Olive blushed and shrugged, "I guess. Hey, listen. I'm sorry about last night."

"Nope. Don't mention it."

"I kinda used you."

"I have never been so honored to be used by such a beautiful woman."

"You know how to talk," Olive giggled.

"Well, this will be my last piece of pie."

"What? Why? You're not dying are you?"

"My last piece of pie from the Pie Hole, I mean. My band is going to a new city tomorrow."

"Oh…I see."

"Yeah. But every time I have a piece of pear pie, I'll think of you."

"You're so sweet."

"I'm glad you and Chuck worked things out."

"Thank you."

"So this, I suppose, is goodbye."

Zooey leaned over to Olive and kissed her. There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and Zooey opened one eye. But upon spotting Chuck, she pulled away.

Chuck stood over them, pie slicer in hand. "Oh, hey Chuck. Zooey was just saying goodbye," Olive said giggling. "Yeah, Chuck! I was just telling Olive how happy I was that you two worked things out," Zooey said nervously, "I wanted to say goodbye to you too, actually!"

Zooey advanced toward Chuck who held up the pie slicer, "No, thank you. I saw the first one."

"Okay then. I guess I better get going. I'll just take this pie to go," Zooey said grabbing the pie and backing towards the door, "You two are beautiful together. Absolutely beautiful. Goodbye!"

She exited the Pie Hole and Chuck turned to Olive. "You're not going to be thinking about that creeper anymore, are you?" she asked waving the pie slicer around. "No, of course not," Olive said wrapping her arms around Chuck's neck, "I love you too much to even think about anyone else. No, to even think about thinking about anyone else."

"Good," Chuck said kissing her sweetly. "What the hell do you two think you're doing? This is a fine eating establishment. Do your macking else where," Cod said as he walked out with another piece of pie to be served. The girls giggled and snuck another quick kiss before getting back to work.

_And that is how love blossomed in the Pie Hole. Lonely Tourist Charlotte Charles had finally found what she had been looking for in Olive Snook. Love. Pure and simple love that would outlast life and most certainly, death._


End file.
